The Knight and The Dragon
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aquel 23 de abril era un día especial porque cumplía años Inglaterra... pero se celebraba también otra cosa. Una vez más, los humanos no entendían nada. GalesxInglaterra. Fafnir/Gales. POV S FAFNIR ¡Feliz -atrasado- cumpleaños, Iggy! n.n


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Crack (?), Incest, cuestiones algo religiosas (?)  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _Yey~ mi regalo -atrasado- para Inglaterra finalmente está terminado~ *se oyen trueno y gritos* Este fic lo comencé justo ayer en la tarde y lo acabé en la madrugada, ya estaba listo, pero mi otousama me apagó el modem y ya no conectó a Internet u.u Así que no es mi culpa que esté atrasado u.u_

_Hubiera querido trabajarlo con más tiempo, pero me acordé de la fecha hasta ayer en la mañana... jejejej debería tener un calendario a la mano o algo así_

_Ahora, con la historia, quisiera disculparme por varias cosas: primero, iba a ser algo mucho más cómico, pero no sé qué me dio para que saliera tan dramático... intenté cambiarlo, aunque no funcionó -ya lo esperaba- y decidí dejarlo así para ver qué resultado tenía, y fue este. Juzguen si fue bueno o malo u.u _

_Segundo, sí, está desde el POV´S de Fafnir -el dragón de Gales- y también quería que fuera mucho más relajado, no obstante, me agradó su actitud y la manera en que marca su territorio con Glen xDDD No estoy segura -todavía - si está enamorado de él, pero por ahora sí hay un instinto de "Es mío y muérete si no te gusta"; no hay sentimiento todavía, sólo el impulso... no sé si me doy a entender_

_Precisamente porque quería hacerlo desde su perspectiva, creo que me enfoqué mucho en él y perdí de cuenta el verdadero objetivo, que era el asunto de cumpleaños de Iggy... baaaaaah, es un asco, lo sé T.T_

_Tercero, perdón por mi Arthur taaan OC. No lo manejo bien T.T_

_Quiero llorar snif snif snif_

_Owari~**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"The Knight and The Dragon"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fafnir sólo tenía una palabra en la mente para describir aquella situación

_Molesta_

Tan, tan molesta, que se veía en necesidad de usar todo su autocontrol para no regresar a su tamaño normal y comenzar a quemar todo a su alrededor, destruir los edificios y comerse a los inmundos humanos que apestaban a asqueroso sudor

Demonios, se le había antojado un bocadillo, ¿sería posible que alguna oveja "_desapareciera_" por acto de magia? Nadie lo notaría, y si no lo hacían, entonces no habría "_perjudicado_" a nadie, ¿cierto? jejejeje

…

Soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba el cuello para ver el cielo: estaba gris –como de costumbre- y se notaba que llovería, pero el aire no estaba tan fresco como para indicar una próxima tormenta… más bien, cierto calor inundaba el ambiente, cosa nada desagradable para alguien de su raza, ¿sería que el clima estaba cambiando? Bueno, siempre lo hacía, empero, tal vez tanta calidez se debía a los humanos que llenaban las calles especialmente ese día

No importaba cuántos años pasaran, seguía sintiéndose incómodo y reacio a aceptar convivir de tal manera con aquellos inferiores seres, más cuando se acumulaban en tales cantidades en un solo sitio, ¿qué había pasado con las aldeas ampliamente esparcidas en el territorio y que no se comunicaban a gran escala? Oh, sí, "_evolucionaron_", crecieron y se multiplicaron hasta llegar a invadir todo, como los supuestos centros de los señores del mundo

¿Quién diría que semejante especie llegaría a esas alturas? Si se lo hubieran comentado hacía unos 800 años, sin duda se habría reído y hubiese devorado a alguno para confirmar tal estupidez… pero ahora… no, poco después, frente a sus ojos vio cómo todo lo iban dominando, destruyendo, lo iban cambiando conforme a sus caprichos, hasta que convirtieron a la tierra en algo podrido y vacío

La volvieron como ellos

Y con eso, a toda criatura que todavía sobrevivía…

Gruñó fuerte cuando una mujer pasó a su lado y sin querer "_lo tocó_", ¡JA! ¡Inmundicia! Como si un ser tan despreciable pudiese ponerse a la altura de los magníficos dragones, ¡de los dragones rojos! Eran basura a su lado, ¡podían acabarlos de una sola mordida y arrasar con sus patéticos deseos! No por nada siempre les infundieron temor y les demostraron lo que podía pasarles si osaban retarlos

Obtuvieron a sus mejores hembras como entretenimiento sádico, sus mejores rebaños como efímero alimento, sus mejores villas como territorio implícito… y sus sueños como un mero objeto de burla

El respeto se ganaba a través del miedo, era un orden natural

Así lo aplicaron, dividieron y vencieron

…

… de tal forma les pasó a ellos

Entrecerró sus grises orbes por un momento: ahora, en pleno siglo XXI, todo aquello había quedado en el olvido, incluso en el punto en que los humanos dudaban que criaturas como él hubiesen existido alguna vez. El recuerdo que apenas sobrevivía era usado como entretenimiento infantil, denigrante e inferior, siendo que ya no valían en lo absoluto la magnificencia y el respeto que se ganaron como especie a través de los siglos

En su lugar, ahora todo lo dominaban los humanos

Las hadas poco a poco desaparecían; el fénix, el Pegaso, los hipogrifos, los aethonan y otros ya se habían retirado a sus lugares sagrados para protegerse; los unicornios ya estaban casi extintos… y ellos, los dragones…

…

En cierta época, se volvió popular la creencia de que los humanos ganarían honor y gloria a costa de matarlos, sumando también la codicia por su corazón, su piel, su sangre, su hígado, por todo órgano de su sistema para venderlo o usarlo en sus pociones

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fueron desapareciendo las razas y las paredes de los castillos se llenaron de restos de sus compañeros; en los mercados podían venderse sus vísceras, los magos tenían en sus talleres alguna pieza de ellos; algún estúpido se mandaba a formar su armadura con la piel…

Se vieron sustituidos y exterminados por los hombres

Maldición

-Fafnir – llamó su atención aquella suave voz que lo adormecía - ¿Estás bien?

_-"Sí"_ – respondió mientras se acurrucaba mejor en su hombro–_ "Sólo estoy cansado"_

-Pésima excusa

Cierto, casi habían acabado con ellos… pero su propio caso no fue nada tormentoso

Siempre se vio protegido por Gales, quien nunca lo descuidó y trataba de complacerlo en la medida de lo posible. No lo dejó desamparado en aquella plaga de matanzas, no permitió que los dragones de su territorio se vieran atacados; le había dado un lugar junto a él en el nuevo orden del mundo y lo mostraba orgulloso ante los humanos como un digno dragón

No se trataba de una relación "_Protector-protegido_", tampoco como "_Amo-Mascota_", sino como… amigos

Eran amigos~

No era cosa sencilla, y menos tomando en cuenta la especie a la que pertenecía: un dragón nunca mostraba aprecio por nada que fuera él mismo u oro; era envidioso, vanidoso, orgulloso, imponente y siempre sediento de someter a quien osara vivir en sus tierras

Pero Glen… con él todo era diferente… y no sólo toleraba sus costumbres, sus palabras o movimientos, sino que los provocaba al grado de que le parecían fascinantes, cuidadosos, elegantes, firmes y amables

No tenía por qué negarlo, lo quería y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él…

… sin embargo

-No debiste venir – lo escuchó de nuevo – Siempre estás cansado en este día

_-"No me quejo"_

-No digo que lo hagas – suspiró- Pero pronto estarás peor

Un tic atacó su ceja izquierda

Obvio que iba a estarlo, era algo inevitable dadas las circunstancias: las calles de Londres estaban ATESTADAS de gente –más de lo normal- por motivo del cumpleaños de Inglaterra

Aquel era un 23 de abril, y por lo tanto, las masas salían a las avenidas a cantar, bailar, a convivir con los vecinos acompañados del whisky y vistiendo ropa ridícula; compraban banderitas de la Nación, se entretenían con los típicos juegos medievales, detenían sus pasos frente a las atracciones y disfrutaban el ambiente de celebración

Paradójicamente, paralelo a la mundana diversión, el sonido de las campanas de las iglesias anunciaban que estaban dando más servicio de lo normal ya que, después de todo, aquel día especial lo era también por el aniversario de la muerte de su santo patrono: San Jorge

Aunque no lo pareciera, los ingleses eran personas bastante religiosas y respetuosas de las costumbres de la fe, por lo que no podían faltar los honores a tal personaje y las respectivas fiestas en zonas específicas de la ciudad

Así, la gente en las calles se multiplicaba de manera sorprendente a pesar de que era un lunes normal y no se detenían las agendas de la rutina común. Seguramente, luego del trabajo en la oficina, el número aumentaría apocalípticamente y la alegría, la euforia y las palabras de júbilo no dejarían de resonar en toda la noche; habría más obras de teatros, más misas, más convites, más parranda y juegos…

_Tantos humanos juntos eran repugnantes_

No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el sistema de "_cumpleaños_", pero asumía que el caos, el ruido y los movimientos de masas eran comunes, sobre todo tratándose de un sujeto como Inglaterra, "_la gran Nación_" de las islas británicas, que era precedida por una larga historia y que debía actuar de acuerdo a eso

Arthur era un tipo complicado, sin embargo, era provechoso que se zafara por un día –al menos- de aquel quejumbroso carácter y festejara con su gente lo que juntos habían logrado hasta entonces. Se lo merecía, era lógico y estaba bien, tenía todas las bases para sentirse "_el rey del mundo_" unas cuantas horas

Por eso estaban ahí, Gales y él, dirigiéndose a la oficina del susodicho para felicitarlo y entregarle un presente… bueno, para ser más preciso, GLEN era el que caminaba a la casa del susodicho para felicitarlo y entregarle un presente, porque lo que se refería a él, sólo estaba haciendo bulto

¿Y por qué haría algo así, puesto que lo que menos le gustaba era ir a la ciudad cuando estaba tan llena?

Cuidaba SU pertenencia

Todos los dragones, en especial los de su raza, resaltaban por el elemento "_territorialidad_": NADIE tocaba lo que proclamaban como propio, y lo demostraban enérgicamente resguardando de cerca aquello que entraba en dicha clasificación, mostrándose siempre amenazadores y dispuestos a arrancar cabezas en caso de que alguien quisiese propasarse

Gales entraba en su exclusivo grupo de posesiones, como tal, lo cuidaría sobre todas las cosas y de quien fuera, aunque él no lo quisiera o no se diera cuenta

Total, ¿por qué habría de consultárselo o informárselo? Era algo natural, instintivo e inevitable, y a pesar de las opiniones que pudiera tener, no podía cambiarse. Tampoco quería, no lo permitiría, así que las cosas debían dejarse fluir

Claro que no se trataba de algo sentimental, no era que hubiera querido especialmente que Glen se ganara el derecho de pertenecerle; tampoco lo descartaba, pues era un sujeto singular y eficiente que no podía escapársele de las manos… no obstante, realmente no existía un motivo para aquello hubiese sucedido, sólo _era_

Glen Kirkland era SUYO, por lo tanto, no lo cedería ni a la familia

Compartían un lazo sanguíneo, no podía hacer nada contra eso, menos cuando otros tres sujetos también estaban incluidos, por lo que estaba limitado a dejarlo convivir con esa panda de delincuentes

Que cuadro de familia más "_perfecta_": Escocia era un maldito sádico egocentrista; Bryan, un niñato burlón e irritante; Ryan, un retador que subestimaba las situaciones en pos de la diversión; y Arthur, un quejumbroso compulsivo adicto a las reglas que se ponía en ridículo al ingerir tanto alcohol

Sin embargo, aquello no era un motivo suficiente para haber acompañado al galés y estar a punto de fingir que le alegraba visitar al de ojos esmeraldas en aquellos momentos

No era ciego. Ya había notado el tipo de deformación que atacó el básico sentimiento que ese chico tenía con su amigo, uno que también desarrolló Scott y que los llevaba a la eterna confrontación

El amor de hermanos había cambiado por el de amor de pareja

Se enamoró de Gales

Le tomó una atención que nadie antes le había dedicado en los siglos que llevaban conviviendo. Atendía sus palabras con alegría, escuchaba sus observaciones con paciente calma, sus quejas pronto se volvían palabras incomprensibles, y no podía mantener la vista en la oliva por más de 2 minutos

No era falsa aquella emoción humana, no eran demasiado impuros los deseos que le despertaba, no era hipócrita el sincero anhelo de tenerlo más cerca

… y eso sólo lo hacía más amenazante

No tenía nada en contra de él, pero no iba a permitir que se lo quitara

No lo odiaba, pero detestaba el derecho que se había dado de ambicionar algo que ya tenía dueño

No lo atacaría ni lo mataría, pero no dudaría en hacerlo si intentaba arrebatarle lo que más quería

Y lo lamentaba un poco por su amigo: era demasiado pronto para decirlo, empero, podía asegurar que no desconocía aquellos pensamientos que le dedicaba Arthur, y menos que le eran desagradables, no obstante, era DE ÉL, cosa que ya lo tenía atado por siempre. Fin

Tenía que protegerlo

Por eso aguantaba el tumulto general, los ruidos ensordecedores y los colores brillantes que se agolpaban alrededor; por eso ignoraba el dolor de cabeza, sus ansias de destrucción y el impulso de entrar a alguna Iglesia para hacerla su cueva; por eso intentaría disfrutar el rato que pasarían los tres, mantendría la conversación necesaria y apreciaría las diversiones de los ingleses

Antes que atacar, era mejor ser diplomático, así nadie resultaría herido innecesariamente… asunto que le venía valiendo un carajo, pero que era vital para que Glen no se enojara

-_"¿Iremos directamente a la oficina por Arthur?"_ –preguntó al tiempo que le mordía una oreja _–"¿No era mejor verlo en su casa y dejar que se cambiara, o algo así?"_

-Pues sí, pero se negó –respondió tranquilo– Dijo que perderíamos tiempo y que era mejor ver lo que pudiéramos

-_"Debe estar cansado"_ – comentó con fingida preocupación _– "Luego de un largo rato de leer papeles, lo último que quieres es pasear"_

-Está bien por mí –podría jurar que estaba sonriendo, cosa que NO le gustó – Si dice que puede hacerlo, entonces hay que dejarlo

-_"Se le acabará la vida cuando lleguen también Scott y los gemelos"_

-No van a venir

-_"¿Por qué? Se supone que en tu cumpleaños, las personas que aprecias deben estar contigo"_

-Ese es el punto: no los aprecia, y ellos tampoco a él – suspiró – En realidad, confieso que estoy sorprendido de que me llamara para venir… normalmente encuentra incómoda mi presencia e inventa lo que sea para retirarse

Sí, era cierto, pero no por los motivos que él creía, cosa que no se prestaría a aclararle

-_"¿Entonces, por qué sí viniste tú?"_

El hecho de que no le respondiera y actuara como si no hubiese escuchado le frustraba de sobremanera, aunque ya no dijo nada: era mejor no darle oportunidad a que pensara el asunto

En lugar de ello, comenzó a hablarle sobre las cosas que veía a los lados: las pancartas, las banderas, los payasos, los mimos y demás eventos públicos que se presentaban, tomándole más atención a un concierto de violines al aire libre que interpretaba canciones tradicionales

Las constantes voces, la música, los automóviles, los timbres de las bicicletas… todo sirvió par que el de ojos oliva se distrajera, o eso deseó fervientemente, a lo que contribuyó no parando de decirle cosas al oído, de morderlo en partes del cuello o la oreja, de jugar con su cabello, o de lamerle la mejilla al tiempo que le pedía algún humano para comer, o por lo menos un cerdo, que era lo más parecido

…

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a una de las tantas oficinas administrativas que se esparcían por la capital. El edifico blanco le pareció más monótono de lo normal, y agradeció que no tuvieran que entrar: tomaron asiento en una banca que había en la esquina, entreteniéndose mientras con un grupo de chicos universitarios que cantaban cerca de ellos

Tenían unas voces horribles, pero sus bailes eran bastante curiosos, por lo que sirvió de momento en lo que esperaban a que el inglés saliera de sus labores

…

Y justo cuando parecía que uno de aquellos tipos iba a invitar a bailar a Gales, salió por la puerta el festejado, a lo que el mayor respondió levantando una mano en señal de saludo. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron un poco para que el otro los alcanzara en el siguiente cruce de calles

Una vez que el señalamiento indicó "_Siga_", Inglaterra se apresuró y llegó hasta donde ellos

-¡B-Buenas tardes! - exclamó en cuento estuvo cerca

-_"¡Hola!"_ – respondió primero para que notara su presencia –_"Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Arthur, ¡felicidades por tu cumpleaños!"_

-Gracias – le sonrió con cierta vergüenza – Pero no lo digas de esa manera, haces que me sienta más viejo – ahora se dirigió al otro – H-Hola, Glen

-Buenas tardes – sonrió un poco – Muchas felicidades

-S-Sí, te lo agradezco – rió con algo de nerviosismo –J-Jajaja después de todo viniste

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-No creí que tuvieras tiempo, o que harías un viaje tan largo… J-Ja, ni siquiera pensé que te tomarías en serio mi invitación

-Vaya, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que piensas – el tono burlón en que comentó aquello hizo que frunciera el ceño con graciosa expresión – Estoy aquí, es lo que importa, ¿no?

-Pero…

-Además, ya tenía los asuntos de la oficina resueltos- enumeró, sorprendiendo a ambos, ¿desde cuando informaba sus motivos? – Venir sólo me toma un par de horas en tren, y viniendo de ti, claro que es en serio – suspiró - ¿Algo más te inquieta?

-N-No

-Ahí lo tienes… por cierto – sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja cuadrada de madera –Esto es para ti –se le extendió –Feliz cumpleaños

El rubio lo tomó con evidente impresión cruzándole el rostro y era incapaz de emitir alguna palabra; eso, sumando la ligera sonrisa que tenía el galés, y aquel ambiente de fiesta…

Ugh, sino fuera porque estaban en medio de la calle, aquello resultaría una escena mucho más cursi de lo que ya parecía

No lo toleraba

-_"Están siendo muy formales"_ –dijo para romper aquel ambiente de color rosa – _"¡Arthur, no abras la caja!"_

-¿P-Por qué?

-_"No es conveniente" –_ siseó con obviedad –_ "No avergüences a Glen viendo tu regalo aquí, ¡mejor hazlo en tu casa cuando estés solo!"_

-No me está avergonzando – aclaró enseguida – Y es suyo, puede hacer con él lo que quiera

_-"Pero será más emocionante así, ¿no te parece? También debes recordar que llevamos prisa: si se entretienen comentando sobre el obsequio, se nos irá el tiempo_"

El otro lo meditó… y luego de unos segundos, lo guardó en su bolsillo con sumo cuidado

Bingo

-Creo que tiene razón – se rascó la nuca con muy poco estilo, a su parecer – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

E iniciaron la caminata hacia el corazón de la ciudad, donde seguramente estaba el entretenimiento mayor, sobre todo cuando ya iban saliendo poco a poco algunas personas de sus oficinas por consideraciones del respectivo día festivo

Eran las 16:00 pm.

No tardaba en ponerse todo más pesado

Dios, necesitaba un bocadillo

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, justo a las 18:34 pm., caminaban en los alrededores del centro, donde ya había menos personas, pero que no por eso se hallaban menos solos

Ya habían hecho bastantes cosas: escucharon un grupo de música callejero de violines y gaitas, pasaron por las librerías, vieron algunos espectáculos y representaciones que montaban los jóvenes, comieron, bebieron una botella de whisky que el más chico insistió en comprar, probaron sus habilidades en algunos juegos…

Y pese a lo contemplado, el rubio no hizo mucho caso a las personas que lo reconocían al pasar y le brindaban felicitaciones: obvio que les agradecía y pedía que se divirtieran, pero no se detuvo a hablar o difirió del rumbo que le marcaba su hermano; incluso cuando llegó a cruzarse con un superior de la oficina, se despidió con su característica cordialidad y siguió el camino, siempre atento a las palabras galesas, a sus risas, o a los movimientos calculados que efectuaba por inercia

Lo mismo pasaba en viceversa, aunque no era demasiado extraño: su amigo siempre se portaba cordial, educado, caballeroso pero cortante con los que le miraban por la calle y le presentaba sus respetos; claro que no tenía ahí tanto público –tampoco lo quería-, empero, fue atento con los que le dirigieron la palabra. El asunto de la atención igual no era raro: la poníaa las frases de su interlocutor sin importar quién fuera o qué estuviera diciendo, respondiendo cuando era conveniente y como era precisado… vamos, todo esto era cierto, aunque seguía habiendo un_ no-se-qué_ en aquella de manera especial que le crispaba los nervios

Si no fuera porque estaba ahí, cualquiera hubiese creído que aquello era una cita…

Sí, una cita de esas que tenían las parejas humanas cuando buscaban un pretexto para multiplicar a la especie

Claro, qué bueno que estaba ahí para que nadie se hiciera ideas equivocadas…

…

En realidad, no podía evitar que sí pensaran cosas raras porque la población en general no detectaba su presencia, pero no era algo que le preocupara especialmente: lo importante, era que tanto Arthur como Glen estuvieran al tanto de que no se hallaban solos, ¡por supuesto que no! Él yacía en el hombro del mayor y NADIE lo quitaba de ahí, tomando en cuenta también que participaba en la conversación sin que alguno pudiera emitir queja

No, no era una cita. No le importaba que Inglaterra deseara que sí y que Gales estuviera dejándose llevar

Empero, le molestaba el aroma que parecían emitir, algo así como un olor que se establecía en un cortejo previo a la reproducción: era algo dulce, pero con fuertes toques de madera, un tanto agrio con flores y quizá cítricos, tal vez junto a combinaciones de sándalo e incienso…

Si no fuera porque estaban al aire libre, estaría a punto de escupir la oveja que había "_desaparecido"_ aquella mañana de los rebaños del norte

En vez de seguir irritándose, prefirió pensar que la esencia se desprendía del humo en los pequeños turíbulos que salían de la Iglesia por la cual estaban pasando

Comprendía de la religión lo que el galés le había explicado, pero personalmente no le interesaba. Era cosa de humanos creer en algo más grande que ellos y la ilusión de que podría ofrecerles el perdón cuando llegaran al final de sus vidas

Como si algo así pudiese existir

Lo que le llamó la atención fue que unos cuantos sujetos disfrazados con armaduras se encontraron con otros más a las puertas del edificio, quienes se apresuraron en sacar de una bolsa negra un… dragón de plástico verde…

¡¿Qué demonios…?

-Eso es una tradición aquí –inició Inglaterra, dándose cuenta de lo que veía – Se hace para conmemorar a nuestro santo San Jorge

_-"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"_

-Verás…

-No es buena idea –interrumpió mientras acariciaba su cabeza de aquella forma que lo adormilaba – Arthur, no sigas

-¿Por qué? – que frunciera el ceño con esa mueca quería decir que había malinterpretado la oración, otra vez – Tal vez la historia no es tan interesante como la de San David –ironizó- pero si Fafnir quiere saberla, no hay inconveniente, ¿cierto? Puede aprender de otros también

-No me refería a eso – suspiró al tiempo que aceleraba el paso - ¿Qué te parece si vamos mejor por aquellos Fudges que querías?

_-"¡Bien! Si damos vuelta en la siguiente esquina y seguimos derecho, podremos llegar a la tienda donde los vi"_

Sin embargo, cuando ya iban a llegar, de pronto el rubio había cruzado la calle y estaba llegando al patio delantero de la Iglesia, buscando con la mirada cómo pasar a la parte de atrás

¿Qué le pasaba?

-… mierda

En menos de lo que pensó, estaban ubicados a su lado, pero los evitó pasando al lado del lugar y abriéndose paso entre los arbustos

Argh, odiaba cuando hacía aquellos berrinches y Glen se veía obligado a seguirlo. Le hubiera sugerido irse si no fuera porque otra vez visualizó aquel dragón de plástico moviéndose a poca distancia

Ver también a un sujeto vestido con aquella malla de acero, la bata blanca con una cruz en el pecho, la capa roja y a enorme espada de metal brillante… el caballo, la princesa, un rey y mucha gente…

… era como estar… en aquellos tiempos…

Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, y sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó el vuelo, escuchando apenas el llamado de su amigo y las resonantes campanadas, anunciando algo que ya veía venir

Sólo pensó en estar ahí, en observar lo que harían con aquel dragón, revolcándose interiormente por el sentimiento de pánico que aceleraba su corazón. Podía ver cómo poco a poco su cordura se estaba desvaneciendo y el instinto de supervivencia se avivaba en él

Las personas con aquella ropa, el caballero, la espada y el reptil de formas familiares…

Algo venía a su mente, algo que ya le estaba gritando en la cabeza una palabra que luchaba por retener…

Esto no estaba bien, iba a hacer una locura si se quedaba ahí… pero no hizo nada, salvo colocarse en la torre más cercana al patio para tener una visión mejor

Logró ver a Arthur dirigirle un aturdido vistazo y alcanzar a Glen, quien se había acercado tanto como pudo a la construcción donde se posó y movía los labios diciendo una oración que no pudo procesar

Sólo alcanzó a distinguir cómo le miraba con _esos_ ojos

Aquellos que le pedían que no recordara

_¿Recordar qué?_

Aquellos que le pedían que no sintiera

_¿Sentir qué?_

Apartó la vista cuando el bufón llamó la atención del basto público que ya se juntaba a los alrededores del área: hizo una reverencia, anunció algunas recomendaciones y pidió a los actores que se acomodaran. Ya iban a comenzar

_"Había una vez en un tiempo muy, muy lejano, un pueblo humilde pero trabajador que vivía en paz, pues Dios lo había bendecido con tierras aptas para la agricultura, bosques frondosos y buenas crías de ganado"_

_"El bien más apreciado de estas personas, era una hermosa fuente de agua que nacía en la montaña y que regaba con su puro, limpio y transparente líquido los cultivos, daba de beber a los árboles, a los animales y a ellos mismos. Era tanta su bonanza, que con sólo era necesaria un poco de ella para curar las enfermedades"_

_"Pero un día, el agua dejó de llegar. Los pobladores se preocuparon y fueron a investigar el origen de la falta. Al llegar, la imagen decía todo lo que necesitaban saber: un fiero dragón estaba hundido en la fuente, tapando con su larga cola la salida del líquido, y no sólo eso, sino que al ver todas las ramas que había comenzado a colocar, supieron la terrible verdad: estaba haciendo su nido justo en aquel lugar"_

Frente a sí, vio a aquel dragón de color verde oscuro juntando lo necesario para crear el hogar de sus futuros huevos

Estaba preñada

Que hermosa dragona, tan fuerte y decidida a escoger el mejor lugar de la aldea para tener a sus crías. Con semejante agua, no habría que temer que nacieran enfermos o peligraran sus vidas en las primeras semanas

Oh, pero si estaba ahí, cuidándolos, ¿cómo los alimentaría? No serían capaces de cazar sino meses después, y ella no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo por no dejarlos solos, ¿qué haría?

_"Le pidieron que liberara el agua, pero no quiso, se negaba porque había establecido aquel lugar como suyo. Sin embargo, insistieron en que lo hiciera porque morirían sin ella, y fue cuando llegaron a un acuerdo: le entregarían como sacrificio a uno de ellos, así se apartaría por un día. Si querían agua todos los días, todos los días tendrían que darle a alguien"_

Que inteligente, era un buen trato: así tendría el alimento necesario para cuando nacieran, y al mismo tiempo podría cuidar sus huevos. También los proveería de agua, y dejaría que los humanos la obtuvieran por igual

No era injusto, y tampoco sería por mucho tiempo, sólo en lo que salían sus crías

Al terminar, ella se iría

_"Decidían al azar la víctima que sería ofrecida. Las familias sufrían por el temor de ser los seleccionados, pero nada podía hacerse si querían tener agua, y así, cada jornada el sacrificio se dirigía a la fuente y era devorada por el dragón"_

No, eso no era cierto

No se los comía, los mataba, y por un método bastante piadoso: hacía que acostaran en el suelo, y les cantaba

Era una tonada suave, dulce, casi hipnotizante que los dormía. Cuando lo hacían, entonces morían

También no los tenía pudriéndose a plena luz del sol: para conservarlos, los lavaba con el agua de la fuente. Así mantenían un buen aspecto, uno agradable y ensoñado, acentuando su apariencia de descanso

_"Un día, la hija del rey fue seleccionada. Él no concibió la idea de perder a la única familia que le quedaba, así que fue con la bestia a pedirle piedad por la vida de la chica. Por más intentos que hizo no logró convencerlo, sumergiéndolo en la total desesperación de perderla. Era posible que le ayudara a escapar, pero no podía ser egoísta: sin ese sacrifico, el dragón no daría más agua a su pueblo y todos morirían._

_Fue como se resignó a perder a su niña, despidiéndose dulcemente cuando llegó el momento de ofrecerla"_

No era que ella desconociera lo que se sentía perder a alguien querido

La dragona también había perdido al padre de sus huevos a manos de los hombres y por el mismo medio: los tesoros que reunieron por siglos y que custodiaban con tanto esfuerzo se vieron exigidos por los sujetos que amenazaron exterminarlos. Pagaban por su vida con la promesa de que no les harían daño

Sin embargo, los humanos fueron mentirosos, y en cuanto salió a cazar algo de comida, aprovecharon para matar a su compañero y robarse el oro, las joyas, las piedras valiosas y lo que pudiesen vender

Ni siquiera respetaron el cuerpo del caído: lo descuartizaron, le quitaron la piel, le chuparon toda la sangre que pudieron y extrajeron los órganos codiciados

Sólo le dejaron un esqueleto bañado en músculo caído y teñido desfiguradamente de carmesí

…

No era que desconociera lo que era sacrificar algo amado por el bien de una vida

_"La doncella subió a la fuente, se encontró frente a la criatura… y a punto de ser devorada, el galope de un caballo llenó el ambiente_

_Entre los árboles, logró hacerse paso el gran caballero San Jorge de Capadocia empuñando su espada plateada que resplandecía con el sol y su mostrando en su pecho la cruz de Nuestro Señor"_

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre con aquella espada?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre montando un caballo blanco?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre mirándola como si no fuera más que una bestia?

_"A gran velocidad se acercó al lugar, distrayendo al dragón lo suficiente para que la princesa pudiera escapar, y una vez a salvo, comenzó el combate"_

¿Por qué estaba amenazándola? ¿Por qué intentaba atravesarla con la espada?

¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Peor de lo que los humanos hicieron con ella?

¿No tenía derecho de luchar por las crías que quería tener? ¿No tenía derecho de vivir en paz?

…

Y lo intentó, quiso preguntar, lanzó un rugido de plegaria, rogando que la diferencia entre_ "ira_" y _"miedo"_ fuera captada por el otro

-¡¿Qué te hice?

…

-Nada, salvo existir

_"Y luego de una dura batalla, el caballero logró penetrar el corazón del dragón con una única y certera estocada_

_Rugió, exhaló con desesperación, cayó en el suelo y finalmente murió, cerrando los ojos verdes que infundían temor en las almas del pueblo_

_San Jorge regresó con el rey, devolvió a su hija, y en recompensa, sólo pidió que todos tuvieran fe en la fuerza de Dios en lugar de ceder ante las tentaciones y temores de alguna criatura demoniaca como aquella_

_Eso era todo"_

Vio frente a sí a aquella dragona muerta, con el pecho atravesado de aquel metal y las orbes completamente cerradas sin que le dieran la oportunidad de morir con una respuesta significativa

Vio frente a sí la pérdida de unas vidas inocentes por los caprichos y las malinterpretaciones de un hombre ignorante y hambriento de fama

…

…

Otra vez había sucedido

Otra vez… mataron a uno de los suyos

Otra vez por un motivo estúpido, egoísta y vacío

_¿Por qué?_

…

Aquel hombre no era un santo… no era piadoso, ni gentil, ni bondadoso…

Sólo era un asesino

_Asesino…_

…

…

De pronto sintió que su cuerpo regresaba a su natural tamaño de 20 metros

Notó que la torre donde estaba pronto se venía abajo

Escuchó los gritos de las personas, sus pies corriendo, sus corazones agitados de miedo

_De delicioso miedo_

Y él mismo gritó, salió de su garganta sin control y con toda la potencia que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron

Alzó el vuelo

Las ventanas de los edificios contiguos retumbaron por la fuerza del viento en sus alas; varias personas cayeron por el impulso o salieron disparadas varios metros

Abrió la boca, e inhalando aire, soltó una llamarada que redujo a cenizas los árboles, los restos de madera y cemento. El techo de la Iglesia se vio encendido como una vela en medio de una habitación oscura

_"Quémalos"_

A donde quiera que girara la cabeza, se veía cubierto por su fuego incandescente

_"Quémalos"_

Todos gritaban, corrían, se confundían y estrellaban entre sí

Logró ver al caballero huyendo en el caballo blanco, ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que estaba regodeándose por haber ganado fama a costa suya?

Humano estúpido, cobarde, miserable…

Tenía que morir

_"Quémalo"_

Voló más alto, hasta donde las ráfagas de aire eran mejor aprovechadas por sus alas

Y emitiendo un último rugido, uno que sacó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, cayó en picada hacia San Jorge

Hacia ese caballero

Hacia ese hombre que predicaba "_paz_" a costa de la muerte

…

Extendió las patas delanteras, inclinando mejor el cuerpo

Ya casi lo tenía, casi podía sentir su repugnante calor en las escamas, casi podía verse destrozándolo y arrancándole la cabeza de una sola mordida

Casi estaba a punto de vengar a aquella dragona que murió por nada

…

…

Pero…

_Pero_

Algo frío, duro, muy doloroso le pegó justo en el pecho

Lo atontó, le nubló la mirada, robó su aliento y le arrebató la energía de sus alas

¿También su corazón había sido atravesado por la espada de Sn Jorge?

… ¿también iba a morir por nada?

…

Ja, como si fuera a ser diferente

Después de todo, los humanos no comprendían nada

_Nada_

**¡PAS!**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba sobre algo suave, terso, tan agradable que lo sentía como una nube

Le dolía la cabeza, pero no fue impedimento para explorar con sus sentidos el terreno en que reposaba: estaba fresco, olía bien, algo sabía como a ropa recién lavada, y aunque no le parecía familiar el techo color marfil, no le surgió alguna inquietud: estaba a salvo con Glen, o al menos con alguien que lo conocía, porque de lo contrario, estaría en una jaula o m-muer…

…

Como un despiadado golpe en la cabeza, algunos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente: fuego, dragones, caballeros, gente gritando, un caballo blanco…

¡¿H-Hizo algo? ¡¿Daño a alguien? ¡¿Q-Que sucedió?

Estaban caminando y llegaron a una iglesia, luego estaban actuando y… y…

Nada, ya no había nada consistente en su memoria

…

¿A-Ahora qué…?

-Despertaste

Se tensó al instante, aunque trató de no aparentarlo. Tenía la reputación de ser una criatura que no demostraba intimidación ante nadie, y no lo iba a hacer ni siquiera con su amigo

Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Procuró no mirarle en cuanto oyó sus pasos acercándose, y menos cuando lo sintió sentarse en el colchón…

Quiso decir algo… ¿pero qué podría ser? No había excusa para lo _que-fuera-que-hubiese-hecho_, y menos si había sido en casa de Inglaterra

Perfecto: de cierta manera quería demostrarle a Gales que no podía relacionarse íntimamente con él porque ya tenía dueño, y resultaba que se había puesto completamente en vergüenza, probando lo contrario

Que patético y repugnante era

…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-_"… bien"_

…

_-"¿Qué hice?"_

-Destruiste varios edificios, incendiaste otros, lastimaste alrededor de 25 personas y un caballo blanco desapareció

…

-_"¿Dónde estamos?"_

-En casa de Arthur

_-"¿Está bien?"_

-Sí, ya lo traté y se recuperará en unos días

…

…

_-"… ¿no quieres saber qué me pasó?"_

-¿Quieres decírmelo?

_-"Suenas como si ya lo supieras"_

-Así es

…

-¿Estás de acuerdo que no podrás acercarte a la ciudad por un tiempo?

_-"Sí"_

…

…

-_"… lo siento"_

-Lo sé

Y con esta última frase, se vio acariciado suavemente por el de ojos oliva, observando aquel gesto tranquilo, severo, pero comprensivo que hacía cuando presenciaba algo que no pudo evitarse

Era la misma mirada ausente, fría e irónicamente cálida que tenía cuando tragedias sin sentido no eran detenidas

Aquella lo había sido en muchos sentidos

…

* * *

-Muchas gracias por habernos dejado quedar

-No te preocupes, era lo menos que podía hacer

_-"No puedes estar hablando en serio"_

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una noche especialmente pesada, lo primero que hizo fue ir con Inglaterra: entró a su habitación, lo despertó, y ante la sorpresa ajena y su propia humillación, se disculpó por todo aquello que le hizo pasar a su gente: era consciente de que la fuerza de las Naciones radicaba en las personas que los habían creado, y si algo les pasaba a ellos, era daño directo para los otros, así que lastimó a varios

Lo sostenía: no odiaba a Inglaterra, y una cosa era no permitir que le quitara a Gales, y otra muy diferente atentar contra su vida

No quería ser como los humanos y dañar a alguien sin sentido

En pocas palabras, todo resultó bien, mejor de lo que esperó y eso no era bueno para su orgullo, el cual no le perdonaba semejante error

Maldición

…

Al estar "_resuelto_" eso, se vio en necesidad de ceder un poco como recompensa… y algo así como su "_regalo de cumpleaños_": en cuanto salieron al comedor a desayunar, dejó a los hermanos solos, sin vigilancia o intenciones de otra cosa, dejando al aire una frase insinuante que provocara un momento íntimo entre ellos

Se los debía… aunque estuviera pudriéndose por dentro

…

…

Para cuando regresó, los encontró bastante relajados, sonrientes, intercambiando amenas palabras y toques suaves, confiados, como si una nueva barrera hubiera sido derribada en su relación

Que viera el brillo dorado de la cadena en el cuello del inglés, junto con el color rojo del rubí que colgaba en forma de hoja, quería decir que el obsequio del día anterior había sido de su completo agrado, y confirmaron también la teoría anterior

Sería una vil mentira decir que aquello le alegraba, pero era una deuda que debía pagar, así que tenía que tragarse todo

…

…

En las noticias, el hecho fue cubierto con una aparente fuga de gas. Los afectados estaban recuperándose en el hospital y los daños a los edificios serían indemnizados por el gobierno

De ahí en fuera, podría decirse que la celebración de cumpleaños había resultado muy bien…

…

Argh, sólo quería irse y olvidar aquello

Por eso, después del desayuno, su amigo decidió abandonar la casa, después de todo, era un día normal de trabajo

Y ahí estaban, despidiéndose en el pórtico… pero no había entendido aquella frase

-Todo esto fue mi culpa –comenzó sonriendo con comprensión –Malinterpreté lo que dijo Glen y… bueno, te orillé a que vieras esa obra… no pensé que algo así pasaría… si tan sólo hubiera escuchado…

-Sólo aprende de esto y todo estará bien –dijo en un tono modesto, sonando como un verdadero hermano –Es cierto que no tenía por qué hablarte de esto, pero debí advertirte…

-No, eso no es así, es que…

-_"Chicos, por favor, sólo están haciéndome sentir peor"_ – interrumpió con cansancio – _"Sé que no podemos olvidarlo así como así, aunque me harían un favor si ya no lo mencionaran"_

-C-Cierto, perdona

-_"Ya deja eso"_ – mostró los dientes en una sonrisa ligera – _"¡Debes admitir que tu cumpleaños fue el más peculiar de todos!"_

-Vaya que lo fue

-Es hora de irnos– le sonrió, haciendo que un fino rojo tiñera su cara – Gracias, y aunque es poco probable, espero que te la hayas pasado bien

-¡S-Sí! ¡Claro que sí! – sonrió, evitando mirarlo directamente al tiempo que llevaba la mano al dije de su cuello – T-Tal vez podríamos hacerlo el próximo año

-¿Por qué no el próximo sábado?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿tienes algo que hacer? – su actitud directa siempre era perturbante cuando la usaba en _ese_ sentido, así que a ambos les produjo un inevitable aturdimiento, pero de emoción -Podría recompensarte por las molestias si vamos a pasear a Cardiff

Ok, ya había pagado su deuda, así que no iba a permitir que aquello continuara

-_"¡Vámonos!"_ –le mordió con cierta agresión –_"Dejemos de molestar a Arthur, tiene cosas que hacer"_

-¿Te parece si te llamo luego?

-E-Está bien

-Gracias

Y así, abordaron el vehículo negro del galés y partieron, alejándose a gran velocidad

…

…

No dijeron nada en el camino. Se limitó a sentir la refrescante brisa que se colaba por la ventana del copiloto y a mirar las calles, donde ya se recogían los adornos, las rosas, y la basura era tirada en los contenedores

Le aliviaba en cierta manera no ver aquel paisaje por un tiempo: las ciudades no eran para criaturas como ellas… en realidad, era bueno que humanos y dragones no convivieran: ambos eran depredadores y uno tenía que caer

Ellos ya lo habían hecho. Fin de la triste historia

…

…

Pero estaba con Glen, eso valía…

…

Pasaron en frente de una Iglesia más… y vio un vitral con la imagen de un caballero matando un dragón

Desvió la vista

Qué bueno que no tendría que estar ahí por un tiempo

Y aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía hacer nada para que ese santo siguiera siéndolo, menos que los hombres continuaran celebrando su proeza

No era culpa de Inglaterra, ni de su gente, o de quienes escribieron aquella leyenda

Mala suerte, no sabía a quién debía arrancarle la cabeza


End file.
